


Familiar Warmth

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Married. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Darcey POV.</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Warmth

He felt warm and familiar. He felt solid and safe. I wanted to cling to his shirt, bury my face in the curve of his neck and never let go. I had woken, as I often did, to darkness. To fear. I knew, somehow, that I was safe and yet it was hard to control the fear bubbling in my chest. I woke them, both of them, crying. Katie has always been kind to me, warm and gentle and kind but still she seemed a little too sure I needed something else this time. I knew I was safe with her, so I trusted her. John woke moments after, moving on instinct to gather me closer, I couldn't help but cling to his shirt, shivering, and cry, weakly, like a frightened child, against his neck. I could feel him wrapped around me, settling us both back into the pillows so we were lying down and yet, as Katie curled around me, around us both, tucking herself against my back in the same, softly familiar, way as she always had, I knew I was safe. It felt right here, holding him, my John, our John, with John holding tightly onto me. Katie at my back. It felt right. Us. All of us. My John, My Katie. Us. A family, my lovers, my wife and my husband. Yes, we married and no, for once in my life I'm not afraid to admit I love them, both of them. They love me too, they say it and they prove it on a daily basis. That night, when I needed them both so badly, they came to me, held me, loved me. I have never felt so safe or so loved and I knew then, as I know now. I am safe here, with them, with my family. Katie was always gentle, even when she had no idea what I was hiding, but after, she proved all the more gentle and kind, but also incredibly fierce. John, who I have never once had a reason to doubt loved his wife, his Katie, showed the same gentle care for me when I needed it most and then, when we became married, all three of us, he proved just as fierce as Katie, but firmer, more determined that I should be safe here, with them. Not once have I felt like I ruined something special, because I know I haven't. John still adores Katie and Katie still adores John, I am just blessed enough to be part of it. A part of this incredible, loving, relationship. I am blessed. I know I am. I just hope they feel the same.


End file.
